


Indulgence

by reinadefuego



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: When Ruby wants more, Christina is happy to oblige.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "gluttony" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: femslash100100





	Indulgence

"More." Ruby looks up at Christina, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen from kissing and fucking, then kissing and fucking again and again till Ruby's legs ache from being bent over Christina's shoulders. "Please."

Christina nods in silent acquiescence and reaches across the gap between bathtub and table. She plucks up a chocolate-dipped strawberry off a plate then, slowly, brings it to Ruby's expectant mouth. Those soft, dark lips part, encircling the fruit as delicately as Ruby took Christina's breast in her mouth.

She bites down, and juice and chocolate coat her lips, only for the berry to be replaced by the very lips Ruby once scorned.

Hot, unyielding hunger sears through Ruby like a bolt of lightning. She is wanted, needed. Craved.

Every nerve ending is set alight. Christina's firm hands grasp her thighs, thumbs digging in just enough to make certain her grasp is strong. In one smooth movement, Ruby is pulled forward; her hips lifted with ease and expertise.

Christina's knowing smile sends a shiver down Ruby's spine. She clutches the sides of the tub with what little strength she has left, fingers pressing against the ceramic. Not once does she let herself look away or close her eyes.

Even as Christina's head settles between her thighs, Ruby watches. She wasn't allowed to before — the tie blinded her, the ribbons bound her, and the joy of Christina fucking her was made all the more intense — so Ruby will indulge herself now and save the inevitable punishments for later.


End file.
